Destiny's Calling
by sermerlin
Summary: How could a boy the Doctor met in his 10th regeneration still be the same age now in his 11th? The Doctor investigates and is fascinated by what he discovers. DWxOUAT
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

''So, where are we going then Doctor?'' Amy asked curiously as she poured Rory and herself another cup of tea.

''I have absolutely no idea, but I'm sure it'll be fun!'' the Doctor exclaimed excited.

Rory and Amy shared a look. Whenever the Doctor thought something would be fun, it would turn out to be the exact opposite.

''Could you give us anything on where we going?'' Rory asked carefully.

The Doctor had to think about this for a moment but eventually made up his mind. ''Yes, earth, USA, your time.''

Amy took a step towards the Doctor, who was still busy trying to get the TARDIS to work the way he wanted it to.

''Doctor, why are we going to earth?''

''It's a thing. An important thing, I don't know what kinda of thing, but it _is _a thing.'' the Doctor replied. ''I feel like, something's drawing me there.'' He smiled his goofy smile and turned to see what the screen of the TARDIS was showing.

Amy too watched the screen, it was now showing a boy.

''Oooooh, that's interesting..'' the Doctor said slowly.

Rory joined the two. ''What is interesting? I don't notice anything interesting about the kid.'' he said.

The Doctor nodded. ''And that's what interesting about ''the kid''. He shouldn't be a kid, he should be in his teens by now.''

''You have met him before?'' Amy asked, still staring at the screen.

''Oh yes.'' The Doctor said as he leaned down on the console of the TARDIS.

''It was before-'' he swallowed. ''Before I regenerated, I don't even know how it happened, but somehow I ended up in this small town called Storybrook. I met him there.'' the Doctor gestured towards the screen which was now showing some sort of constellation.

''Henry is his name, Henry Mills, the son of the Mayor. He was unhappy I could tell, but there wasn't anything I could do about it, so I left.''

''But you never do that, you always help children, no matter what.'' Amy told him.

''Now perhaps, but I was somebody else back then, you wouldn't recognize me.'' The Doctor got up and walked quickly around the console of the TARDIS. ''I haven't done this in a while.''

''Haven't done what? What are you doing?'' Amy asked as she watched the Doctor pushing buttons and pulling handles.

''Making a house call.''

_**A/N:**__Sadly, I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. It's just a product of my imagination, which, as you can see, is huge._


	2. 1 Arrival

**1. Arrival**

''Doctor, that doesn't sound good! What is happening!?'' Rory yelled as he held onto the railings, trying to steady himself with no success.

''Just some wobbly wobbly things. Nothing for you to worry about.'' the Doctor replied flying around the console.

''DOCTOR! Amy yelled. ''You either get us landed or get us back into space or I swear-''

''Ok! Ok! It's just that for some reason, it's really difficult to land here. Like something's not letting us in. Just. Let. Me. Think.''

''Doctor?'' Rory started.

''Not now, Rory. I need to think.''

''No, really Doctor, I think should take a look at this.'' Rory insisted.

The Doctor sighed and slowly made his way over to Rory, holding on to every possible bit he could. His face changes slightly when he saw the light Rory meant. ''Oh.''

''Oh? Oh what? What does that mean?'' Amy asked suspiciously.

''It means, you better hold on, or you will definitely hurt yourself.''

Henry was staring out of his window once again. He thought things would have changed if he had gotten Emma to stay, but no luck yet. The clock started to move again, obviously, but Operation Cobra hadn't had much succes yet. Henry had a feeling there was still something missing, something crucial to make the operation succesful.

''Henry? It's time to go to bed, lights out.'' his mom called up.

''Yes, _mom.'' _Henry murmured as he put out his light and turned to go to bed. He was halfway there when he heard a sound. A sound he had never heard before and what was quite hard to describe.

Henry rushed back to his window to see a blue box now standing at the other side of the street. He smiled, Henry had a feeling that this blue box was bringing him what he needed to succeed Operation Cobra.

''Out. Out! Get out now! She needs to repare herself.'' the Doctor yelled as he waved his arms around, trying to get Amy and Rory to leave the TARDIS.

They didn't need any convincing from the Doctor, since the console started to smoke rather bad.

Coughing hard the three of them made it out of the box, without any major injuries.

''Well, wasn't that a fun adventure?'' the Doctor asked with a smile. Rory and Amy just glared at him.

Uneasy the Doctor turned at looked at where they were.

''Well, this definitely looks like Storybrooke.'' he said. ''No fun colours anywhere.''

''Can I help you with anything?'' A man with a cane walked their way. ''You seem to have a bit of trouble with your-'' the man eyed the TARDIS up and down ''- _Police Box._'' he continued slowly.

Amy looked at the man in surprise. ''You are Scottish.'' Amy turned to the Doctor. ''You said we were going to the US.''

''We _are _in the US, dearie.'' The man replied. ''My name is Mr. Gold, and you are in Storybrook, Maine.''

''Nice to meet you, Mr. Gold. These two are the Ponds, Amy and Rory, and I am the Doctor.'' The Doctor stuck out his hand but Mr. Gold brushed past it to take a closer look at the TARDIS.

The Doctor decided on not taking any offence in the action and went to stand next to Mr. Gold.

''Beauty, isn't she?'' the Doctor said in awe.

''What is it?'' Mr. Gold asked.

''It's a TARDIS, which stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space.'' The Doctor explained. ''The best there is.''

''Uhm, Mr. Gold? Is there somewhere we could spend the night? It's getting rather chilly out and we've had a-a-a busy day.'' Amy said surpressing a yawn.

Mr. Gold looked at the pair of them, obviously trying to figure something out. It took a while before he opened his mouth to talk.

''You three could always try Granny's. It across the street, she's probably still awake. I just left.''

The doctor smiled at Mr. Gold. ''Well, thank you very much, kind sir.'' He turned to Amy and Rory. ''Come along, Pond!''

Granny looked a bit suspicious when the three of them entered, but eventually gave them two rooms. While showing them to their rooms, she told them they could get breakfast in the morning at the diner downstairs, and they should let her know how long they'd be staying after tomorrow.

Thanking Granny for her help, the Ponds went inside their room, as the Doctor went into his room.

''This is going to be very, very interesting.'' The Doctor whispered to himself as he closed his door.

_AN / I'm so extremely sorry that you had to wait this long, I just haven't written in AGES. I don't even know if I'll ever finish this, or where I'm going with this. It's just something I started, and probably won't finish, plus it's bad.. Very, very bad. But, as long as you like it, I'll try to go on, let me know what you think! :)_


End file.
